My Adventures With Sonic The Hedgehog
by Ghost-Girl97
Summary: Donna and Tracy were living a good life. They spent every day together, and were unseperatable. But what will happen when they find themselves in the world of the legendary blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog? R&R My first fanfic, so please go easy on me :P
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The legendary 'Blue Blur' speeded through the hallways of an abandoned warehouse. Just a few days ago, Doctor Eggman had stolen three of the Seven Chaos Emeralds, and was planning to use them to power up his new secret weapon. The doctor sat at his computer desk, typing in several codes to activate the weapon. A large Laser Cannon stood behind the mainframe, its nozzle pointing out of a window and into the starry sky. The egg-shaped man cackled as his weapon charged up, ready to fire at any second.

"Finally, now I'll be able to fulfill my plans without that pestering hedgehog bothering me! Once the cannon fires, every one of those critters will come cowering to me, begging me to stop; and when they do, I'll simply take them all as prisoners, and Eggman Land will finally come to be! GAH HAHA HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Not so fast, Egg-head!" A voice echoed in the building.

The doctor looked shocked as he saw a blue Hedgehog race on a platform located just above the mainframe. Once close enough, the critter jumped and rolled into a ball, then used a Homing Attack on the Coupling Locks holding the Cannon into position. Suddenly, a loud crashing sound echoed throughout the warehouse as the Cannon nozzle fell to the ceramic floor. The Hedgehog then jumped on the keyboard in front of the old man. The green-eyed rodent smirked at the Doctor's shocked/raged expression.

The so-called cobalt colored critter was quite famous in the region. In fact, he was known for his fast moving feet, able to take him up to speeds that even a Cheetah could find hard to beat. Unbelievably, he and his siblings were royalty. Although the teenaged Hedgehog was the next in line for the throne, he refused to become King when the time came. Instead, he preferred to run around and enjoy his freedom while he could. He was none other than the famous speeding critter, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hm… you know Doc, this Laser Cannon looks like the one stolen from the old laboratory back at Knothole." The blue Hedgehog said as he rubbed his chin. "What's the matter Egghead? Running out of ideas?" He snickered.

The evil genius growled at the critter.

"Why you little! Robots, GET HIM!!" He yelled as he detached his Eggmobile from the computer and floated into the air.

Suddenly, dozens of robots appeared from within the shadows and fired at Sonic. He jumped up and landed on the platform. He raced across the hanging metal plate, dodging the bullets fired at him. Unfortunately, he was running out of space to run on. Then, a young, golden, two-tailed Fox flew in from the open window, where the Cannon had been pointing out of, racing toward the Hedgehog.

The Fox was one of Sonic's oldest friends, and was adopted by him when he was only a child. The canine and the Hedgehog stayed best friends for as long as they could remember. In fact, Sonic was like a big brother to him; he protected him, cared for him, and even raised him. He had been rejected by many people because of his extra tail, but this appendage was actually helpful; he was able to fly to incredible heights, which helped both him and Sonic when on missions. His name was Miles Prower, although everyone called him by his nickname, Tails.

"Sonic, catch!" The young pup shouted at his companion as he threw something at him.

The Hedgehog glanced up at his friend and grinned.

"Nice of you to join the party, Tails!" He shouted back as his friend threw a large ring toward him. Sonic caught the ring as it started glowing.

The Hedgehog's grin widened as he turned back toward the Doctor's hoard of robots. He rolled himself into a ball and used a Spin Dash on the rust buckets, officially putting them out of commission. He spun in the air for a second before landing on the floor, and then Tails flew down and landed beside him. Tails smiled triumphantly at his friend.

"Yeah, we did it!" He shouted as he high-fived Sonic.

Sonic smirked at him.

"Couldn't have done it without you, buddy." He said as he ruffled the young Kistune's hair. The young Fox giggled at this.

"GRRR!! You haven't seen the last of me, Hedgehog! I WILL be back!!" The Doctor shouted as he quickly flew out of the warehouse in his Eggmobile.

Sonic rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance.

"C'mon buddy, let's grab those Chaos Emeralds and head back home." He told Tails as he headed toward the computer. Tails followed. The child went over and grabbed one of the Emeralds located just above the keyboard, and so did Sonic. Suddenly, a puzzled look appeared on Tails' face.

"Weren't there THREE Emeralds that were stolen?" Sonic noticed this and went wide-eyed.

"That's weird… I didn't see Eggman take it…" He said as he looked around.

"Where could it have gone?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back In Montreal**

The sounds of birds singing sounded across the area. The sun shun brightly as the morning fog started to cease. Inside a quiet brick house, laid a young teenage girl sleeping soundly on a large sofa in the living room of the house. The young girl had long, dark red hair with one black streak on the left side of her head. She was about 15 years old, she wore a grey and baby pink T-shirt, with light blue jeans and had smeared makeup on her face. The girl had gone to bed quite late the previous night, 2 AM, to be exact. Since she was on summer vacation, she could turn it at the latest hour. When she finally realized that she should go to bed, she decided to leave her clothes on as she slept, and change in the morning, since she was too tired. She was a very quiet girl, who never seemed to have many friends. However, truth be told, she had many friends, even though she preferred to be alone most of the time. This girl mostly went by the name of Donna.

As the sunrays shined through the windows, the teen's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and stretched her arms as she yawned, then proceeded to rub her eyes. The young teen then turned her head and starred at the clock resting just above the computer desk across the room; it read 9:32. By what Donna's mother had told her, the flight her family had booked had left about 3 hours ago.

'They must be about half way there by now.' She thought as she lazily stood up from the oversized couch.

Then, right next to the sofa, a small dog stretched its front legs as yawned loudly. The puppy was her grandparents' Shi-Tzu, named Buck. He then came over to Donna, jumped on her leg, and started licking the tip of her fingers. The teen chuckled softly and petted Buck's head. She then scratched her own head and made her way to the bathroom, slightly closing the door behind her. She opened one of the drawers and took out a hairbrush, then passed it through her hair a few times. She put the brush back down and examined herself in the mirror; her makeup was pretty smudged up, so she looked like some sort of street kid. She then walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk, a bowl of blueberries and a few eggs. She then went to the pantry to get some flour, sugar, a large bowl, a skillet, a large spoon and a measuring cup. Buck came over to her and jumped on the side of the counter. He growled playfully at the teen, as if saying; "You're gonna save me some, right?" The girl chuckled and took out a few berries from the large bowl, then dropped them on the ceramic floor for the puppy. The Shi-Tzu went over and licked away the berries from the ground. The girl smirked at the dog and shook her head, then got to work on breakfast.

Although young Donna seemed to be alone in the big house, with her canine companion by her side, there was another presence in the building; in a separate room, was another young girl, approximately 10 years old, with curly hair, and was a few feet shorter than Donna was. This girl was her younger cousin. The young middle school student was a friendly, kind, sweet, outgoing kind of girl. While Donna was the dark, reserved, mysterious type, she seemed like the very opposite for her elder relative. Her name was Tracy.

While Donna was working on the food, the smaller figure stepped into the kitchen, tiptoeing her way to the other girl. Suddenly, as the elder girl started to open the milk carton, she felt something grab her sides and a loud shout echoed inside the oversized house. This shout, of course was answered by another yell that came from the younger family member, which was answered by a loud bark. The eldest girl dropped what she was doing and turned around, glaring at her younger sibling.

"Jesus Christ, Tracy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!" She asked.

The young pre-teen grinned mischievously at her cousin as she leaned against the counter.

"Maybe… but if you do, I ain't givin' you mouth-to-mouth." The younger one replied.

'Sarcasm. And in one so young…' Donna thought as she rolled her eyes at Tracy's comment, and then continued with her work.

Tracy observed impatiently; she knew Donna was always slow with her cooking, but it was worth the wait. The younger one had even tried to convince her cousin into opening a restaurant when she graduated. Donna, however, was interested in going into medical school; for animals, that is. Becoming a veterinarian has been her dream for as long as she can remember. In fact, she even started working at the vet clinic in town; she was in charge of feeding the animals and cleaning their cages, not to mention giving them some exercise occasionally. However, today was her day off, so she decided to make the best of it. After several minutes of fiddling with the ingredients, the teen opened the stove and put it on high. She then placed the skillet on the stove. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Tracy shouted as she ran up to the computer desk. She pressed a button on the charger and turned it on speaker mode.

"You've reached Donna and Tracy's hotline, how may I help you today sir?" She said.

"First off, I'm a lady, thank you very much." The woman said as she laughed. Donna recognized the voice and smirked.

"Hey mom, what's up?" She shouted as she placed some of the pancake batter in the pan.

"Not bad sweetie, not bad. How are you two holding up this morning?"

"Well, I almost died from a heart attack, but besides that pretty good." She said, glaring playfully at Tracy.

"You _what_?!" The woman asked, obviously confused.

"Long story Aunt Nathalie. Looong story…" The younger one snickered.

"Alright then, well we're on the plane now and the pilot said we could use our cell phones, so I figured I'd give you guys a call. Unfortunately they're gonna start screwing with the plane's controls if we use them for too long, so I can't stay on for long."

"Well, like I said, we're doing well. How far are you guys from Minnesota?"

"About half way there; we've still got a few more hours to go. If everything goes alright we should be there by 2:00 Pm."

"Cool. Hey, is Dominick with you guys? I have to ask him something."

Dominick was one of Donna's other cousins; although Tracy and Dominick didn't know each other well, since they came from different sides of the family, but they still got along whenever they met. Dominick was a few years older than Donna was, and the two always kept a conservation going, which made the preteen feel a little left out whenever the boy came along.

"I'm afraid he's in the washroom right now, and I have to hang up soon; do you want me to ask him, and I'll tell you once I call you back?"

"No thanks, it's kinda between me and him, so…"

"Alright then, I'll talk to you girls in a little while, kay? Bye now!"

"Kay, love ya!"

"Bye Aunt Nathalie!" Tracy said as she hung up.

The reason Donna and Tracy's families left, was that one of their great uncles was getting married. The two young girls didn't like to travel a lot, and Donna proposed that she babysit Tracy and Buck, while watching over the house for the week. Tracy had moved to a town a few hours away-from where she used to live-a few years ago. Therefore, in order to stay in contact, Donna and Tracy decided that every weekend, they would have a sleepover at their grandma's house; kind of like a weekly tradition.

Donna grabbed a spatula and started scrapping the pancakes off the skillet, then placed them in a large plate on the counter.

"So, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yep, although I had the _weirdest_ dream…" the little girl answered.

The older one chuckled.

"Probably not as bad as mine…"

"What was yours about?"

"Mine was about a guy who started singing Spice Girls karaoke every time he drank too much root beer…" The elder girl said grimly.

Tracy gave a rather confused look toward her elder cousin, and then frowned.

"You ate some of grandpa's beef jerky last night, didn't you?"

Donna grinned innocently.

"Maaayybeeee…" she said, although it was obvious the answer was 'yes'. She then proceeded to asking what Tracy's dream was about.

"Well… I don't remember much, but at first, we were running on a beach, then something jumped out of the water. It looked like some kind of hovercraft, then suddenly I saw a blue thing zoom pass us and jump at it-" The young one was interrupted by the red-haired teen.

"What was the 'blue thing'?"

"…I dunno, actually. It looked like some kind of hedgehog…"

"…A _hedgehog_? Are you sure YOU didn't eat any beef jerky?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Tracy rolled her eyes.

Donna placed the last of the pancakes on the plate and placed it on the dining table. She went over to the pantry and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup. She then placed it on the table.

"So anyway, then what happened?" She asked the other girl.

"Not sure… After I saw that hedgehog go by, everything seemed to be a blur." The younger one replied.

The teen shrugged and grabbed a few plates, forks, and knives.

"Oh well. Anyway, hurry and eat up. We have a few arrons to run in town. And maybe we can go get a slushy at _Malenfant_'s." Donna said with a grin.

"Yay, slushies!" The younger girl said as she clapped her hands together.

* * *

After about half an hour, the two girls were getting ready to go to town. Tracy had straightened her hair to make herself look older, and wore a white tank top, a light grey and baby pink hoodie and blue jeans. She also wore her glasses. Donna, on the other hand, wore a blue mini-skirt, black leggings, a black and red T-shirt, and black and red wristbands. She also wore large white hoop earrings, and a lot of eyeliner.

After getting dressed, Donna went into their room, where Tracy slept (she usually slept on the couch, since her grandparents' bed was too hard, and the bed in their room wasn't big enough for both of the girls) and grabbed her purse. Her dad had given her some money in case they ran low on food or other supplies while they were gone. She then went back into the kitchen and grabbed Buck's leash. When the puppy saw the leash, he started barking happily, as he knew he was going for a walk. Donna noticed Tracy wasn't in the house, and quickly slipped on her black flip-flops and headed in the garage. She locked the door behind her and put the key in her purse.

"Ready to go?" Donna asked her younger sibling.

"Ready!" Tracy replied.

Buck barked a few times, as if saying he was ready to go. Donna tightened her grip on the dog's leash, and the girls headed to town.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Slight Detour**

The two girls started walking on a small path located in the woods, just behind the street where the house was located. The town was quite far away if you took the main road, so the path served as a shortcut; plus, around this time of day, there would be a lot of traffic, and that would be dangerous for the girls.

Donna took her purse and started searching for the grocery list she made the night before. Suddenly, Buck yanked hard on the leash and started barking furiously at a tree on the side of the path. Donna yelped as she felt as if her arm had been dislocated from her shoulder. Tracy heard the dog's barks and her cousin's yelp and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and followed the puppy's line of view. She threw her arms in the air and yelled at the dog.

"Buck, it's a freaking squirrel!"

They then saw a brown, fluffy rodent climb up the tree, shattering its teeth together. Donna rolled her eyes, but then noticed the dog was still barking toward the same spot. She gave her younger cousin a confused look, as she as well noticed this. Tracy then pointed toward the spot and said:

"Hey Dee, what's that?"

Donna looked again and noticed something giving off a strange blue aura. She gave Buck's leash to Tracy as she went to examine the scene. A large thistle bush cut off the light that emerged from whatever was creating it, and she struggled to keep the burs off her. She pushed the rest of the branches out of the way and grabbed the object, which resembled a blue crystal. She examined it and walked over to the others.

"It looks like some kind of crystal… but… why is it in the middle of the forest?" The teen asked as she looked around.

Suddenly, a bright light emerged from the crystal, and the two girls put their arms in front of their faces to protect their eyes. The Shi-Tzu whimpered as he begged Donna to hold him.

"H-hey! What the?!"

"Dee, what's going on?!" Tracy asked.

Suddenly, a large gush of wind swirled around the trio, as the light continued to build. A sudden gush of energy sent the three flying into the air, spinning as the wind twirled them around like a bunch of dead leaves. The girls screamed as they were pulled in a warp hole, and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an old shrine sat a red haired rodent, approximately 3 feet tall, with boxing gloves and spurs on his hands. The animal lay on his back with his hands supporting his head. The wind gently blew through his dreadlocks as the creature slept soundly. The rodent went by the name Knuckles, which fit his appearance and personality. His friends wouldn't dare try to cross him, for they knew if they did, they would be stuck in the hospital for about three weeks. The rodent was descriptively an Echidna: one of the only in the region.

The teenaged Echidna didn't have as many friends as any one else would have, since he spends most of his time guarding the Master Emerald: a special stone that controlled the other Seven Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately, his job of guarding the gems held some consequences: for instance, his lack of experience with others left Knuckles very naïve and gullible. But even so, he was honest with his friends, and would do anything to help them out.

Suddenly, the Echidna heard a light flapping sound. He opened his Amethyst colored eyes slightly, gazing up at the sky. She groaned as he sat up, leaning on his arms. In the distance, he saw a figure flying toward him. The figure wore a jumpsuit, long gloves and boots, and resembled a female Bat. The bat had white fur, blue eyes, and had two large ears that helped her navigate through the dark, or hear a conversation from afar. The girl was an expert thief, and went by the name Rouge.

Knuckles rolled his eyes in annoyance as the Bat flew toward him with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want now Rouge? Came to steal the Master Emerald again?" He asked smugly.

"I can see you're in a good mood today." The other replied, landing with a light thud. "You can relax honey; Tails wanted me to tell ya that one of the Chaos Emeralds has gone missing after Sonic attack Eggman's base a few days ago."

"What?! What happened?!" The red-haired critter asked.

"No idea. Apparently after the fight was over there were only two in the warehouse. One of them just disappeared out of nowhere."

Knuckles growled as he clenched his fists.

"I swear if that Emerald doesn't show up soon I'm putting the blame on that reckless Hog…" Rouge snickered at this.

"Relax honey. I'm sure it'll turn up sooner or later. Anyway, he also said he's gonna come pick ya up soon; something about Sonic's siblings coming into town." Knuckles' face brightened.

"Really? Sonia's coming?" He asked eagerly. Rouge then smirked.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What?! NO! I just… it's been a while since I seen her, that's all!" He stated as a blush spread across his face.

"Anyway, I gotta get going. See ya later, sugar." She waved at Knuckles and flew off.

Knuckles waved back as he mumbled under his breath. Rouge could get on his nerves quite easily. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash and a screaming sound that made him jump.

'What the heck was that?' He thought.

* * *

Donna felt an intense pain in her chest, as she landed with a loud thud. She grunted in pain as she coughed, and caught her breath before slowly picking herself up and resting on her elbows. She examined her surroundings as she panted slightly. The young girl seemed to be in a large forest: she lay on a dirt pathway, with the tree branches hanging over it, acting like a tunnel. The weather was very nice, and there was a slight breeze in the air. The place seemed peaceful enough, but it wasn't enough to keep the teen from growling in frustration at the sudden change in location.

Suddenly, she then felt something wet and slimy trail across her cheek. She turned her head and saw Buck waging his tail. Luckily, he hadn't been hurt after the fall. She stood up, groaning as she did, and grabbed the dog's leash. The teen noticed that her cousin was missing. She cried out Tracy's name a few times, but received no response.

'Where could she be?' She thought.

Suddenly, a muffled cry was heard from a nearby bush. Donna rushed over and stretched her arm through the branches. She yelped as she felt something grab her arm. She quickly recovered and helped Tracy out of the bush. Tracy coughed and dusted herself off. Donna helped her and picked out a few branches stuck in Tracy's hair.

"You okay?" The elder girl asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Tracy replied. "Where the heck are we?"

"Dunno. By my guess, that crystal we found brought to another dimension."

The younger girl gave her friend a confused look.

"Donna, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Donna gave Tracy a light glare as she crossed her arms.

"You got a better explanation for ending up in the middle of nowhere after picking up a stinkin' glowing rock?"

Tracy gave the red haired girl a blank look as she scratched her head.

"Well… not really…" She replied.

"Me neither." She then sighed as she scratched her nose. "Look, first things first; we figure out WHERE we are, then figure out how to get home."

Tracy nodded. Buck stood up and barked as he agreed. Donna then saw the crystal lying on the ground, not far from where they were. She figured they should keep it, in case they needed it later. It was obvious this gem was no ordinary glowing rock, and maybe, _just maybe_, will be useful in the future. After all, if it brought the girls here, and chances are that the gem came from this world and somehow got transported to _their _world. If they were lucky, someone could figure out a way to recreate the event that happened and send the girls back home.

Donna placed the crystal in her purse, then looked down the pathway and thought for a moment.

"Maybe if we go down this trail we'll find a town, or a house or something. We can then ask someone to help us out there." She said.

Tracy nodded. The girls then started walking on the path, hoping they would figure out where they were as soon as possible.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Now, I know the first two chapters were pretty short, but the next one will be alot longer, trust me. ;) Anyway, Read & Review, please & thank you!! =3


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Guardian**

Donna and Tracy had been walking for a while, and the trees slowly started to move away from the path. The trail eventually started getting steeper, and the girls were getting tired. Buck panted heavily as he climbed up the hill.

"Don't worry Buck, we're almost there." Donna told the pup. 'At least I hope so…' she thought.

Finally, the girls reached the end of the trail, and realized they were at the top of a tall hill, just above a vast clearing. There was a small river flowing through the field, and several birds were singing as they flew down to the valley. There were only a few clouds in the sky and there was a breeze in the air. Donna closed her eyes and took a breath of air as she smiled.

'Wow, this place is pretty nice after all…' she thought. She re-opened her eyelids and looked toward her younger cousin, who was staring at the valley with a large grin on her face.

"This place is amazing!!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air. She was about to run off into the valley, when she felt something grab her arm before she could. She turned around and saw Donna holding her arm. She frowned and raised her brow as she gave the teen an expression that said, "What's wrong?"

"Believe me, I'd LOVE to go down there and explore as well, but we have to find out WHERE we are before we do anything else." She explained.

The younger girl grimaced. She knew her cousin was right. Donna let go of Tracy, and they looked around, trying to spot a village, a house, anything that would give a sign that there were people nearby. Suddenly, Buck's ears lifted. He looked toward another, smaller dirt trail located down the hill, just beside the river. He started barking madly, and Donna accidentally let go of his leash. The Shi-Tzu raced down the hill like his life depended on it. Donna and Tracy, horrified by this, started chasing after the dog. Buck was one who easily got lost the woods, especially somewhere he had never been before. If there were any wild animals in the forest, he would surely get hurt.

"BUCK, GET BACK HERE YOU DOG-GONE MUTT!!!" Tracy practically screamed at the dog, but he didn't listen.

The girls followed the puppy, wondering what in the world got him to get so agitated like that.

* * *

"I'm SURE I heard someone screaming." Knuckles explained to Tails, who had landed his plane in front of the shrine a while ago.

"Seems to me you just imagined it, Knuckles. I don't see anyone here." The Kitsune said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"They must be further down the path. Let's keep- Huh?" Knuckles heard a faint barking sound, and a loud shout.

"_BUCK, GET BACK HERE YOU DOG-GONE MUTT!!!_" A feminine voice was heard from afar.

Knuckles and Tails looked toward where the shout was heard, and ran in that direction. After a moment of running, the couple arrived at a fork in the path. Unfortunately, they didn't know which way led to the owner of the voice. Suddenly, Buck came running in their direction, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the oversized Echidna and Fox. He then started barking and howling at them. The two looked at the Dog and at each other with a confused look on their faces. Knuckles then advanced cautiously toward Buck and kneeled down next to him. Buck stopped barking, and Knuckles slowly began to pet his head. Buck looked up at Knuckles with a blank look.

"Where did you come from, little fella?" He asked the puppy. Buck then closed his eyes, sat down and started shaking his tail. Tails laughed at this.

"He must have gotten lost."

"Probably. Whoever owns him can't be too far." The red-head replied as he inspected his surroundings while scratching Buck behind the ears. Buck whimpered in joy at this, and Knuckles chuckled.

Meanwhile, Donna and Tracy quickly ran out of breath, and were slowing down fast. They eventually stopped and bent over with their hands on their knees, trying desperately to regain their breath. Donna growled in frustration.

"I swear… once we… get that dog… he's gonna… be in… big trouble…" She said between pants. Tracy nodded as she straightened herself up, her pants becoming slower and lighter.

"Why did we agree to bring him along anyway?"

Suddenly, they heard two voices, one deep and one a bit more high-pitched, as well as a barking sound. The girls looked at each other for a moment, and then speeded off into the direction of the voices. The girls ran for a moment and reached their destination, where they saw the Fox and Echidna standing beside their puppy. The girls went wide-eyed when they saw the two animals. Donna grabbed Tracy and pulled her to the side, hiding them behind a bush. Tracy yelped quietly, making sure she wasn't loud enough for the two animals to hear her.

"What the heck is an Echidna doing in the middle of the Temperate Forest?!" Tracy whispered.

"If I can remember my Geography lessons, Echidnas live in Australia, and a small part of the continent is covered with Temperate Forests. But Echidnas mostly live in deserts, so that still doesn't-" Donna explained to Tracy, but was cut off by Knuckles.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

Donna then raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She told herself she had probably imagined the voice.

'I must have hit my head harder than I thought…' she thought.

"I didn't hear anything." Tails replied.

Donna froze. She was sure she heard the two animals talking just then. Buck looked toward where the girls were, and barked happily. Tracy, startled by the dog's sudden bark, jumped and backed up, and accidentally snapped a branch. Knuckles frowned and advanced toward the bush where the girls were hiding. Donna's heart started beating faster with each step the Echidna took. With those spurs on his hands, that rodent could easily beat their skulls in. She had to think of something, _fast_. She then saw a hand-sized rock resting beside her. She looked at Knuckles, then at the rock. She made her mind up. She grabbed the rock and held it tightly in her hand.

"We know you're in there! So come out!" Knuckles told the girls. He thought maybe it was one of Eggman's robots, or just a plain trespasser. He didn't mind his friends coming to visit him once in a while, but if there's one thing he can't stand it's when a stranger comes on his territory.

"Hold it! I've got a weapon here, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Donna yelled at him as she stood up, revealing herself. She held the rock above her head, threatening to throw it if the other came any closer. Tracy saw Donna stand up, and figured she should do the same thing. She spun her head around and grabbed the closest thing she could, and stood up.

"Uh, y-yeah! And I've got a-" She then stopped to examine exactly what she grabbed. "…stick…" She said grimly. She then shook her head and mimicked Donna, and held the branch above her head.

"B-but it's a very pointy stick, s-so you b-better back off!" She said. Donna looked at her cousin as if saying "What the-a _STICK_?"

Knuckles and Tails then starred at the two girls, wondering where they came from.

"Who are you two?" Tails asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, and since when do you _talk?_" Donna said.

Knuckles held his hands in front of him in a defensive position.

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you two; we were just wondering who you were." Donna and Tracy lowered their weapons and slowly came out of the bush.

"Sorry, we're just not use to talking Echidnas and Foxes." Tracy said as she dropped her stick and rubbed her neck.

"Why not?" Tails asked as he came and stood beside Knuckles. Buck went over and jumped on Tracy's leg, begging for attention.

"It's kinda hard to explain… eh…" the younger girl scratched her head, trying to figure out a way to explain.

"My cousin and I were going somewhere, when suddenly we found some kind of blue crystal, then next thing we know we're laying flat on our faces in the middle of nowhere. Show them, Dee."

"Huh? Oh, right." Donna opened her purse and took the crystal in her hand. She then showed it to the boys, who went wide-eyed when they saw it.

"The Chaos Emerald!!" They shouted.

Knuckles took the Emerald from Donna, and the girls looked confused.

"A what?"

"A Chaos Emerald: They're gems of great power that was created thousands of years ago." Knuckles explained. "But what were you two doing with it?"

"Don't know. We just found it in the forest. We figured if it brought us into this world, we could figure out a way to get back."

"I see. Well, I think we might know a way to get you girls back, but I'm afraid it's not gonna be that easy…" Tails explained as he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how about we go back to the Ruins? We'll explain along the way."

* * *

After a while of explaining, the group finally arrived back at the Emerald Shrine.

"I see. So you're saying that the energy flow in our world is stronger than in this world?" Donna asked.

"Exactly. You may have been able to cause Chaos Control with only one Emerald, but here, if you want to go somewhere else, you need all Seven Chaos Emeralds."

"And so far we've only found three, including this one." Knuckles said as he flipped the Emerald in his hands.

"So how do we track down the Emeralds?" Donna wondered.

"There are a few ways, like using one of the other Emeralds: If it starts glowing, it means there's one close by."

"But before we start looking, I think it'd be best if you meet the rest of the crew first. Besides, Sonic's brother and sister came into town yesterday, and it'd be rude to not pay them a visit." Knuckles smiled warmly as he remembered his fun times with Sonia.

"Speaking of which, I don't think we've introduced each other." Tails said as he stood beside the plane. Donna looked at him with a blank look, and then slapped her forehead.

"Sorry; I'm Donna, but you can call me Dee if you want. And this is Tracy…" She said as she put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "And Buck." She motioned her hand toward the Shi-Tzu. The puppy wagged his tail.

"Nice to meet ya girls." The Echidna smiled at them and held out his hand. "I'm Knuckles." The girls shook his hand, then shook Tails' hand.

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails." Tracy rubbed her chin and smiled.

"Miles… I've always liked that name."

Tails smiled nervously, a light blush spreading across his face.

"Hehe… thanks…"

"So, let's get going. I bet the others are wondering where we are."

"Right!" The rest said, and Buck barked.

Tracy took Buck into her arms as she got into the back seat. Unfortunately there were only two seats, so she had to sit on Donna, while Knuckles sat behind them, in front of the tail. Tails sat in the pilot seat, and started up the plane. The plane flew up, and the group headed off to Empire City.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Okay, so it's not as long as I hoped it would be... But hey, I spent over 4 hours on this, so... yeah.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the late update; writter's block hit me by surprise the other day. =P Anyway, this chapter's a bit longer than the other one. Plus, the girls meet the rest of the crew. Wonder how they'll react. o.o Just read and find out! ;)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Blue Blur**

After a while, the plane finally arrived at Empire City. The metropolis was one of the most popular cities in the country, and was filled with skyscrapers and tall business buildings. In fact, the tallest building in the city was about 210 feet high, and several other buildings were close to this height as well. The city was also known as the "Concrete Jungle", thanks to its myriad alleyways and busy streets that made it one of the most congested metropolises in the world. The group had no choice but to land in West Park, since the closest airport was about a mile away, and it would've taken too long to get to the city. Tails slowly pushed down on the handle, and the plane descended down on the grassy field.

"Well, here we are girls: Empire City!" Tails said happily as the plane landed. Knuckles jumped off first and grabbed Buck, leaving room for Tracy and Donna to get out. Tracy came out first without any trouble, but Donna's foot slipped when she tried to slide down. She almost fell, that is, if Knuckles hadn't caught her.

"Woah!" She yelped.

"Woops, careful now!" He said as he caught her.

"Heh, thanks." She said as she felt her cheeks heat up, and pulled a strand of hair out of her face. The Echidna chuckled. Tracy walked around a bit, Buck's leash in hand. She then crossed her arms and said;

"You know, this place looks a lot like New York Central Park back home." Donna heard this and examined the surrounding area.

"You know, you're right; it does. Pretty weird…"

Tails hopped out of the vessel as well and joined the group.

"It's actually the capital of the world, which would explain all the skyscrapers." He explained. The girls nodded and stretched their legs. Being in a plane for several hours had taken its toll. After all, they were used to walking from place to place all the time.

"So, what now?" The red-haired girl asked.

"We should get to City Hall. Sonic and the gang are waiting for us there." Tails replied.

"Alright, let's get going!" Donna said eagerly. She then started walking into a random direction, marching like a soldier in training. The others starred at her with a blank look. The teen continued for about ten meters, then turned around and walked back over to the group. She stopped in front of her teammates and motioned her hands around.

"Eh… why don't YOU guys lead the way, cause… I have NO IDEA where we're going…" She admitted, laughing nervously as she rubbed her neck.

Tails chuckled and pointed toward the North side of the city.

"It's about twenty blocks down Main Street. We'll be there in no time."

Tracy and Donna nodded, and Buck lifted his paw and woofed happily, as to signalize he was ready. The team proceeded toward Main Street, and down to City Hall.

* * *

"Where the heck are they?" The cobalt Hedgehog whined as he paced back and forth in the hallway of the building.

Beside the teen critter, sat three other Hedgehogs: two pink females and one green male, a young beige Rabbit and a blue and yellow Chao. One of the pink Hedgehogs, who was a slightly lighter color shade than the other one, was Sonic's number 1 fan, named Amy Rose. The young girl was a very optimistic, kind and sweet girl, who would do anything to help her friends. However, she tends to get rather violent sometimes, especially when Dr. Eggman threatens Sonic, or if any of her friends are in danger. All in all, she was considered a sweet, hyper active kind of girl.

The other pink Hedgehog was Sonic's sister, Sonia. Since Sonia was raised by aristocrats, she tends to be somewhat of a spoiled, snooty girl. She constantly worries about the condition of her hair and clothes and hates getting dirty. Although she may seem selfish, she is generally kind hearted and helps those in need, and doesn't hesitate in taking on any threat or challenge thrown at her.

The green, spiky haired Hedgehog was known as the team rebel, little brother, and expert thief, called Manic. Manic, unlike his siblings Sonic and Sonia, was raised by a group of thieves when he was young. The boy was a master in pick pocketing and hacking computer networks, as well as fixing mechanical devices. Out of the three teens, he was the 'laid-back' one, and has a bit of a wild side to him.

The little Rabbit, on the other hand, was one of the youngest members on the team, being only six years old, and went by the name Cream. Cream was a princess-like figure; she's polite, follows her manners and very friendly. She is also very brave, and never afraid to go out on adventure. She is a bit naïve however, since she is still very young. She enjoys spending time outdoors with her friends, and blue and yellow colored Chao, named Cheese.

Sonic stopped and started tapping his foot impatiently, groaning in annoyance and gazing at his 'imaginative' watch on his wrist. Tails and Knuckles were supposed to have met them in the main hall of the building several minutes ago, but unfortunately, hadn't arrived yet.

"Bro, chill already! They'll be here soon." Manic said, trying to calm his brother down.

"Manic's right, I'm sure they're on their way." Amy said, standing beside Manic, who was sitting on a chair, and gazed up at the clock above the main desk.

Suddenly, they heard door open, and two figures appeared in the hallway.

"Finally!" Sonic grinned triumphantly as he walked over to Tails and Knuckles, followed by the others. He lightly tapped the Kitsune on the back.

"Hey guys, about time ya showed up!" He said, laughing. "Anyway, Sonia and Manic, this is my ol' buddy, Tails." Sonic looked toward his siblings, and ruffled Tails' hair. Tails groaned and glared at Sonic. He unfortunately failed as his lips twisted into an amused smirk. "Tails, this is Manic…" Sonic continued and motioned his hand toward the pink and green Hedgehogs. "…and Sonia."

"Nice to meet you both." Tails said handing out his hand.

"You two, lil' bro." Manic replied, shaking Tails' hand. The Fox chuckled as the emerald colored Hedgehog's statement.

"Knuckles, it's nice to see you again." Sonia said softly as she hugged the crimson Echidna. Knuckles chuckled as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"It's g-good to see ya t-too, heh…" He stuttered as the two broke away and he gazed in the young Hedgehog's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, the girls were about to enter the building, when Tracy hesitated. Donna looked back at her cousin and raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Tracy twiddled her thumbs as she looked down at Buck. The young pup sat there beside her, looking back at the curly-haired girl with his big brown and blue eyes. (He had one blue eye and one brown eye.)

"Dee… there's something about this place… like… well, like I've seen these people before, but…"

"Déjà-vu?" Donna asked. Tracy scratched her head.

"Well… it _feels _like it… but…" She then shook her head. "You know what, never mind. It's probably just my imagination."

The teen shrugged and they went inside.

* * *

"Anyway, where have you guys been? We've been waiting for nearly half an hour." Amy said, grabbing Sonic's arm and lightly tugging him toward her. (I forgot to say: Sonic and Amy are a couple in this story.)

"Yeah, did something happen on the way?" Cream asked politely.

"Chao chao!" Cheese added, flailing his arms around as if he was puzzled. Tails scratched his head nervously, and Knuckles showed the same worried expression as the Fox.

"Well, actually…" Knuckles hesitated; he was pretty sure he and Tails were gonna have a lot of explaining to do once they saw Donna and Tracy in _their _world. After all, it was nearly impossible for humans to be transported here, unless an energy flow somehow caused a warp to be created between the two worlds. Unfortunately, even Knuckles didn't know how these things worked.

Suddenly, the group saw three other figures walk into the building. Tracy and Buck looked around at the paintings located on the walls and walked over to the other side of the main desk, not noticing the other critters. Donna immediately noticed the animals and greeted them with a smile.

"You guys must be Knuckles and Tails' friends." She said, walking over to them. She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you all."

The critters, everyone beside Tails and Knuckles, looked at Donna like she was an alien. Donna's smile slowly disappeared as she awkwardly took her hand away from the group.

"Um… was it something I said…?" She asked worryingly.

Amy snapped back to reality and shook her head.

"Uh, well, no. See, the thing is-" the Hedgehog was cut off by Tracy

"Hey Dee, where are Tails and Knuc- WHOA!!!" She yelped as she saw the rest of the critters. Buck started growling and howling at them. Cream and Cheese yelped and ran, hiding behind Amy. Tracy starred in astonishment at Sonic: She remembered him from the dream she had the previous night.

"Buck, calm DOWN already!!" Donna shouted as she went over to the pup, kneeled next to him, and clamped his jaws shut. Buck's growls were muffled due to his mouth being held shut by the elder teen, but he eventually stopped. Donna took her hands away from the dog's face and stood up as he sneezed. She scratched her head, looking toward the group of animals.

"Eh… sorry about that. He isn't used to… uh… strangers." She explained, trying hard to use a proper term than 'animals', as to not insult the team.

"Hey, it's alright." Sonic said, giving Donna a thumbs up. Donna smiled and looked toward her cousin. Her smile turned into a frown as she realized Tracy was starring at the blue Hedgehog. She snapped her fingers in front of her face, and Tracy shook her head.

"Huh? Wha?"

"What's up with you?" Donna asked her.

"Uh… n-nothing…" She replied. 'Wow… this is awkward…" She thought, looking down in embarrassment.

Manic chuckled as he looked at Knuckles and Tails, crossing his arms.

"So, I'm guessing this is the reason why you two are late?" He asked. The two laughed.

"Pretty much."

"Well, I guess we should explain, but first, introductions, please?" Sonia said.

"Oh, right!" He motioned the girls toward him, and they stood beside him.

"Alright then: Girls, this here's Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Amy, Cream and Cheese." He said, pointing to each of the critters as he said their names. They all waved at the girls. Knuckles then did the same for the girls. "Guys, this is Donna, Tracy, and Buck." The girls then waved back and Buck woofed at them. Donna then rubbed her arm.

"I guess we've got some explaining to do, huh?" She asked the group. Amy smiled at them. "Well, it WOULD help." The Hedgehog then noticed Cheese and Cream still hiding behind her.

"Guys, it's okay, they won't hurt you." She smiled sympathetically at the young Rabbit. Cream looked at Amy, looking worried. She then looked at Donna and Tracy. Tracy smiled at her and waved.

"Hi there. You must be Cream, right?" She human girl asked politely. Cream returned the smile and nodded.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Tracy." She replied as she went over and shook Tracy's hand with her little paws. Buck then trotted toward her and sniffed her, then proceeded to licking her on the cheek. Cream giggled at this, and the rest of the group chuckled. Cheese made a 'Chao chao' noise and clapped his hands together, which indicated he was happy. Sonic then looked at Donna. "So, how'd you girls get here, anyway?"

Donna chuckled. "Well…"

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
